Doce como um Sukkubus
by Watashinomori
Summary: Paralela a Doce como um Anjo: :Visão de Severus: :Slash: :Eu odeio Summary!: :Capítulo 1: :Hiatus:
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ele observava a papelada sem ânimo, as buscas sempre tinham os mesmos resultados, não importava quem procurasse, bruxo ou trouxa, nunca o achavam, ele temia o pior e cada vez mais provava ser a realidade.

"Severus, estou indo" disse uma mulher de aparência severa entrando na sala e mirando-o apreensiva.

"Certo, Minerva" murmurou sem ânimo.

"Não se preocupe muito com isso. Nós o acharemos" sorriu para ele. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Então elevou a cabeça e seus cabelos negros como o corpo de um corvo caíram sobre seus olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos. Suas madeixas reluziam com sua oleosidade natural sombreando o seu nariz adunco dando-lhe um ar ainda mais perigoso e sombrio.

"Desculpe se não ponho muita fé nessa sua afirmação, mas mesmo assim muito obrigado" falou indiferente, Minerva sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha, sempre tivera medo do homem. "Se acharem ele me chame, vou ficar aqui o resto da noite" então se voltou para os papéis.

Ficou ali apenas olhando os papéis, vendo todos os indícios e comprovando que eram todos falsos, quando eram por volta das cinco ele levantou e se esticou. Seu corpo delgado e delineado espreguiçando para voltar para o lugar. Então ele caminhou arrastando suas longas vestes negras. Era bastante alto. Olhou pela janela e viu a lua crescente iluminando a rua esquecida.

"Onde você está?" murmurou para a lua, então desceu.

Viu um rapaz parado na sala de estar. Olhou da maneira mais ameaçadora que conseguiu e o mirou intensamente.

"Quem é você e o que faz aqui?"

"Eu sou um investigador e quando falei com a senhora McGonagall ela me mandou procurar um tal de senhor Snape" falou um tanto temeroso. Era normal sentir-se assim quando estava na frente de Severus Snape à meia luz.

"Certo, me entregue os relatórios e pode ir" falou mal humorado.

O rapaz lhe estendeu uma pasta e retirou-se quase correndo da presença do bruxo. Snape meramente ergueu a pasta para a luz e observou o nome do investigador trouxa, deu e ombros e voltou ao escritório sem fazer o lanche esperado.

Então sentou na cadeira e leu tão atentamente aquele relatório quanto os outros. Mas algo prendeu sua atenção. Ele passou os olhos três vezes pelas mesmas linhas, levantou e pegou algo numa gaveta num armário e comparou com o relatório. Sentou novamente e apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos. Suspirou profundamente e bateu a cabeça na mesa. Então se ergueu novamente e caminhou para a janela, olhou fixamente para a lua.

"Acharam ele."

Continua>

** N/A:** Bom, como prometi, mas ela vai demorar muito a ser atualizada, eu ando sem tempo e sem criatividade, e ainda nem terminei o cap 1... Vou tentar adiantar ela o mais rapido que puder até dia 13 de fevereiro que é quando minhs férias terminam, e principalmente, aproveitar as primeiras semanas de aula... Depois disso eu não garanto nenhuma atualização rápida. Quem acompanhou Doce Como um Anjo se acostumou mal porque comecei a postar já com o capítulo 14 pronto. Mas estou escrevendo ainda a Doce como um Sukkubo. Ah sim, provavelmente vou mudar para os apelidos originais:

Padfoot > Almofadinhas

Prongs > Pontas

Moony > Aluado

Wormtail > Rabicho.

Eu adoro vocês, espero que continuem lendo! R&R! alguém pode me explicar o que é mpreg? acho que morro sem descobri!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**N/A: **Ignorem que Lucius seja mais velho. E desculpem pela demora. O word não anda colaborando e reescrever o mesmo parágrafo cinco vezes é meio cansativo.

Olhando fixamente para a mesa mais agitada do salão encontrava-se Severus Snape. Não era o rapaz mais popular da escola, pelo contrário, era extremamente impopular.

"Mais uma vez te peguei olhando os grifos, Sev, tem algo que _queira _me contar?" perguntou um rapaz loiro sentado ao seu lado.

Ele possuía uma expressão de completo tédio, embora seu olhar expressasse interesse reservado ao rapaz de cabelos negros e oleosos.

"Nada, Malfoy" resmungou em resposta.

Severus Snape era alto e magro, andava encurvado pelo peso dos livros. Sua pele era pálida e macilenta e sempre sustentava um olhar inexpressivo ou entediado. Seus cabelos alcançavam à altura dos seus ombros e sempre estavam oleosos, por mais que ele os lavasse ou enfeitiçasse. Não era exatamente o que se podia chamar de bonito, mas tinha suas sensualidades.

Malfoy era loiro de cabelos muito compridos e sedosos. Alto, com porte altivo e olhar superior. Era exatamente o que se podia chamar de lindo. Por isso muitas garotas e garotos se perguntavam o porquê de alguém tão lindo, rico e perfeito quanto aquele sonserino andava com o _verme_ do Snape. Malfoy não escondia sua natureza ambígua, nem a sua preferência por Severus.

"Ahn, ahn, Sev" disse com um meio sorriso balançando um dedo delgado na frente do outro rapaz, mudando sua expressão vazia de tédio para de puro divertimento. Arrancar algo de Severus era muito divertido na opinião dele. "Diz pra mim" sorriu da forma mais sedutora que pôde, Severus apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta.

Um certo grifinório levantou-se tirando toda a atenção que havia sido dedicada a Malfoy. Severus o observou ir para sua aula. Estivera sim observando o grupo que tecnicamente deveria odiar. Dois deles calados e evitando se olharem, suspirando ele se ergueu também.

"Nã nã nã não!" disse divertido o loiro passando a mão em volta do ombro do amigo. "Daqui não sai sem me explicar, direitinho, o que tanto olha na mesa inimiga há uns dois anos!"

"Ora, Lucius!" disse irritado, só o chamava pelo nome de batismo em situações parecidas. "O que aconteceu há dois anos? Prevenção é um cuidado que eu resolvi tomar!"

"Seu olhar não parece ser de... precaução" zombou.

Severus o encarou firmemente. Então devolveu o riso sarcástico.

"E o que seria, Malfoy?"

Lucius preferiu levantar o puxando e caminhou para aula. Tédio mortal, ficar ali sentado, mofando enquanto Binns falava e falava no mais monótono tom que Severus havia escutado, mas ainda assim anotada furiosamente tudo que era dito. Seu colega loiro mantinha o olhar igualmente interessado na aula, e até rabiscava um ou dois pontos importantes, porém somente Severus sabia o que interessava tanto Malfoy naquele instante, apesar do fingimento. Tentar ignorar a mão sorrateira em sua coxa era praticamente impossível.

"Você devia prestar mais atenção na aula" disse levemente irritado. Não que não gostasse de ser tocado por Lucius, mas realmente tinha que estudar. Sua nota em História da Magia era muito baixa e os NIEM's eram naquele ano. O loiro deveria guardar seus caprichos para uma hora mais propícia.

"Mas eu estou, Severus" replicou rindo suave.

Snape tirou a mão dele de sua perna e ergueu-se. O professor pareceu parar um momento e reparar que seu aluno havia levantado, mas fora apenas impressão, Binns nunca notava nada, nem se dessem uma festa em sua sala, coisa que Black fizera um dia durante seu sexto ano, quando História da Magia era conjunta com a Grifinória. Piscou ao lembrar como um maroto em especial estava deslumbrante naquele dia.

"Aonde vai, Sev?"

"Biblioteca, não consigo me concentrar na aula com você me perturbando" declarou irritado e saiu.

Lucius lançou um beijo para ele quando teve certeza que ninguém o via.

Caminhava lentamente, o corredor que tomava mostrava o jardim. Black estava neste momento com uma garota de sua casa que provavelmente fazia Estudo dos Trouxas. Então eles se beijaram para o extremo horror de Severus. O que uma sonserina fazia beijando Sirius Black? O inimigo mortal da casa, o traidor do sangue. Ficou olhando enojado para a demonstração de transfusão de saliva que ocorria no jardim. Preparando um ótimo discurso para despejar sobre a garota quando esta entrasse pelo salão comunal de sua casa. E o mero vislumbrar novamente o corredor que se encontrava tirou todo o seu fôlego.

Remus Lupin saía apressado da sala de aula. Meio enjoado e irritado. Preocupado com o que o lobisomem poderia estar ele o seguiu. Um pouco afastado para que não fosse notado. E percebeu que ele seguia o mesmo destino que ele, a biblioteca. Imaginou que ele fosse para a mesinha escondida no final da biblioteca. E acertou.

Nem bem o garoto de cabelos castanhos claros sentou-se à mesa já adormeceu. Severus já notara que ele tinha sono profundo. Caminhou sorrateiro para que Pince, cúmplice de Lupin, não notasse sua aproximação, e sentou ao seu lado. Tocou suavemente seu cabelo e começou a acariciá-lo divagando sobre como seria aqueles olhos âmbar voltados para si com um sorriso no rosto.

Só a divagação fez uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo. Fechou os olhos enquanto acariciava aqueles cabelos suaves com um doce cheiro de camomila. Imaginando como seria beijar aquela boca delineada, tocar aquela pele leitosa. E sua mão desceu pelos cabelos indo parar na bochecha do outro garoto, então virou o rosto do outro e colou seus lábios nos dele. O sinal soou em algum lugar e ele sobressaltou-se. Lupin nem se mexera. Lucius apareceria em qualquer lugar e qualquer hora agora, atrás do seu brinquedinho. Apartou-se de Remus contra a própria vontade e saiu sorrateiro para uma outra estante qualquer pegando um livro sobre poções. _Poções de Todos os Tipos, Edição Limitada. _Um dos poucos que ainda não lera. Folheou desinteressado, provavelmente não haveria nada novo para ele ali. Sabia praticamente todas as poções listadas em qualquer livro daquela biblioteca, incluindo a seção restrita. Então voltou ao índice e olhou poção por poção, seus olhos detiveram-se pela metade do sumário, _Poções do esquecimento, as melhores. _Isso lhe era novo. Correu para a página indicada e leu todas as instruções para fazer ela. Realmente esta era uma novidade para ele.

Caminhou até o balcão e pegou o livro, nem bem se encaminhara para a porta e Lucius irrompeu pelos umbrais arrematando todos os olhares, exceto o do lobisomem adormecido. As garotas suspiraram e cochicharam, os poucos rapazes retrucaram e Severus bufou.

"Achei você" declarou divertido.

"Você sabia que eu estava aqui" devolveu.

"Livro novo? Mais poções? Será que não se cansa?"

"Não, Malfoy, achei uma nova para mim, resolvi pesquisar sobre ela" murmurou com um olhar determinado.

"Só você para se divertir fazendo poções" e o puxou para fora do lugar.

"Da mesma forma como se diverte torturando pequenos animais" retrucou quando já estavam num corredor vazio.

"Mau humorado?" perguntou passando a mão em volta do ombro do amigo num gesto casual.

"Lucius" exclamou surpreso e se afastou temeroso. Se alguém visse seria o fim.

Malfoy se aproximou e empurrou Severus dentro de algum armário no corredor a caminho da aula de Runas. E jogou-se sobre o companheiro.

"Adoro quando você me chama pelo meu primeiro nome" e começou a sugar o pescoço do garoto de cabelos negros.

"Malfoy, sai de cima, vamos perder a aula."

"Ahn, ahn, só obedeço se me chamar de Lucius" sorriu. "Não é tão difícil, vamos repita, Lu-ci-us."

"Lucius" cedeu apesar de não estar exatamente de acordo. "Vamos" disse por fim.

O maior levantou arrastando o outro e seguindo para a aula.

Passaram todos os tempos daquela manhã calados, embora Severus não tenha se visto livre das provocações de Lucius. Desceu aliviado para o almoço. Mas parar em frente a uma mesa que teria que dividir com Sirius Black não foi algo muito bom. O rapaz virou-se para Malfoy esperando que ele estivesse rindo da situação, mas o olhar dele era ainda mais incrédulo que o seu. E sentou-se ao lado da garota o brigando Severus a sentar do outro lado de Black.

"Visita aos parentes?" indagou Lucius mais frio que o normal.

"Talvez" Black respondeu igualmente frio.

"Sirius" Severus disse com um falso sorriso e ainda mais falsa cordialidade. "O que o traz a mesa inimiga?" Black bufou e virou o rosto.

Snape o imitou e se deparou com o Remus adentrando o salão levemente embargado pelo sono interrompido. Provavelmente estivera dormindo até agora. Com um suspiro ele voltou seu olhar a própria mesa e reparou que Lucius olhava para onde estivera olhando antes.

"Black," Severus tentou desviar o olhar do colega, com sucesso. Lucius voltou-se para ver qual provocação viria agora. A garota mantinha-se calada e amuada. Afinal Lucius Malfoy era autoridade e como reflexo Severus Snape, seu fiel escudeiro, também. "Não é seu amiguinho mestiço ali? Qual milagre de não estar correndo atrás dele como um cachorrinho?" inquiriu fazendo Lucius sorrir orgulhoso.

Sirius irritado por ele ter mexido no mesmo ponto que James agarrou a garota e a beijou profundamente. Ela tremeu sabendo que estava encrencada, mas mesmo assim não tentou escapar.

"Christine, pensava tão bem de você" Malfoy disse sorrindo sarcástico durante o beijo. "E pensar que já acreditei que você podia vir a visitar minha cama" riu divertido.

Claro, tudo divertia o loiro. Sempre fora assim e sempre será. Após o choque inicial de ter _aquele _Black em sua mesa, agora se divertia. Muitos se perguntavam onde estava Lucius depois do NOM em que Black e Potter humilharam Snape. Ele estava muito afastado rindo da brincadeira. Fora nesse dia que Severus percebeu que não era algo realmente importante na vida de Lucius, e passara a perder o amor que sentia por ele. Se sentira vazio até ser defendido por Lupin no seu sexto ano após a brincadeira. Então seus olhos se voltaram completamente ao lobisomem. E tudo que menos quisera naquele instante foi denunciá-lo. Mas por incrível que possa parecer Lucius lhe era fiel, até Severus começar a chamá-lo de Malfoy e evitar ao máximo ser parte das extravagâncias do amigo.

"Olha Black, seu namoradinho saiu correndo" Snape falou amargo. "Vai atrás dele, vai."

Sirius ergueu-se irritado, mas então percebeu que Remus realmente tinha saído do lugar. Olhou para a garota como se pedisse desculpas e correu. Lucius e Severus se aproximaram dela.

"Acho que já sabe que não está em bons lençóis. Onde está sua honra?" o loiro começou a bronca.

"Lucius... não... é que..." uma mão foi para sua boca. A mão magra e comprida do garoto de cabelos negros.

"Sem explicações" Malfoy brigou. "Esqueça a proteção sonserina, é bom que seu atual namorado seja bom para protegê-la. Trazer um grifibobo para a nossa mesa? Aqueles babacas" resmungou, mas calou-se imediatamente assim que Dumbledore levantou.

"Caros alunos" ele estava estranhamente sério. Olhou para os outros professores "Haverá uma reunião de última hora entre os professores em algumas horas, então todas as aulas do resto do dia estão canceladas" nem bem terminou a palavra 'canceladas' e todos os alunos, liderados por Potter, começaram a gritar felizes.

Malfoy olhou divertido para o colega.

"Christine, lidamos com você depois" e levantou estendendo a mão para Snape.

"Não vou com você, Malfoy, tenho que ver aquele livro" resmungou.

Bufando o outro o puxou com força para se erguer e o trouxe consigo.

"Eu disse não!"

"E eu não ouvi" caminhou o arrastando para a Sonserina.


End file.
